


Neutron Star Collision

by Helloleonardmccoy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella is basically phoebe from American Ultra, I saw a shit post on tumblr, The actors are great from the movies but I kinda wanna change a bit up, Twilight AU, also maybe change a background here or there?, please don’t sue me I’m poor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: Bella has lived in Forks her whole life with her dad Charlie. She likes to party with friends, smoke some weed and clean her guns. Everything gets boring and redundant after years of the same things. A new family moves into town and suddenly Bella finds something new and interesting. Too bad she doesn’t take the hint that the family wants nothing to do with her.





	1. New in town

**Author's Note:**

> https://abby1600.tumblr.com/post/188553890177/purab-kohli-as-edward-though-i-have-only-seen-him
> 
> This post (if it works) is kind of how I wanted to view the characters. I also wanted more ideas so I asked around.
> 
> But basically:  
Carlisle- Idris Elba  
Esme- Jameela Jamil  
Rosalie- Stella Maxwell  
Bella- Kristen Stewart  
Emmett- Jadon Momoa  
Edward- Purab Kohli  
Alice- Loora Wang  
Jasper- Jackson Rathbone
> 
> These are the headcannons and backgrounds for the characters. Too much to just write here so I’m linking the post. https://abby1600.tumblr.com/post/189061212377/rosalie-is-still-a-mechanic-and-likes-to-do-things
> 
> Bella is like Phoebe from America Ultra so her personality is different from twilight. If you couldn’t guess from the smoking pot and partying lol.

Bella knew playing hooky for a few days may not have gone over well with Charlie but really he shouldn’t blame her. Going to class everyday was just not doing it for her. She was advance and her classes weren’t challenging her anymore, at least the ones she actually liked. Screw P.E. and Trig. So yeah, she played hooky for two days, got caught and had to go back. She was grounded, not that that had ever stopped her from sneaking out and doing what she wanted, and it looked like she has missed some buzz in school.

”Bella! I can’t believe you decided to skip yesterday of all days. You missed it.” Jess said as she quickly slipped into her seat at the lunch table. 

She chewed on a celery stick while digging in notebook for her notes to hand to Mike. “Sorry I didn’t get them to you sooner dude.” She turned to Jess giving her her undivided attention, since Jess would accept nothing less than that. “What did I miss?”

Jess smiled and looked gleefully toward the cafeteria door that led to the parking lot. Bella turned to look right as people started walking in and Jess said, “The new students.”

Angela giggled with her and turned to look with Jess and Bella. “The Cullens. Apparently they just transferred here from Alaska. Can you believe it?”

Mike finally looked up from the notes and scoffed. “Bunch of weirdos if you ask me. Apparently they are all adopted but like, they are together. What kind of strange ass family is that?”

Jess smacked his arm. “Your just jealous because you tried to talk to one of the girls yesterday and you got shot down pretty quick.” Jess quickly turned her attention back to the door as the Cullens started walking in. 

The first pair to walk in was a very petite Asian girl with a pixie cut that Bella was pretty jealous of. She was wearing an adorable sundress, white fluffy sweater and flats with sparkles all over them. Her partner was taller than her. Longer blond shiny hair that slightly curled around his face, a complementary outfit to his partners that made her sure they had coordinated their looks and probably did every day. The final touch was a scowl on his face that looked slightly out of place. “Ok so they are adorable but why does he look constipated?” She asked.

Angela snickered. “No idea but that’s Alice and Jasper. I think that’s who Mike hit on.” 

Mike gave a starled yelp. “No not her. The blonde. Not that she’s not cute.”

”You hit on Jasper? Way to go Mike.” Bella teased.

Mike glared at her. “Just wait till you actually see her and then you won’t be making fun of me anymore.”

She couldn’t say anything else back to ridicule Mike more before she heard the door open again and saw two more people walk in.

The guy on the left was big with long hair in a top knot. She couldn’t even fathom how he went to this school when he looked like a college football player. The dude even had facial hair like no other high school kid she had seen. The guy next to him though was a smaller Indian man with really fluffy hair that she wanted to pet. He didn’t look happy either but at least he wasn’t as bad as Jasper. The bigger man wrapped his arm around the shorter and the latter smiled a bit which made his face even more beautiful. This family was rocking all tens.

”Those two are Emmett and Edward. Edwards kind of moody but Emmett seems to bring him out of it and can get him to smile.” Jess said.

The door opened one last time and the most beautiful woman Bella had ever seen walked in. Long blonde hair and looks that could kill, stole her breath a bit. She looked every inch like a model and held herself with grace as she headed towards the table her siblings sat at. 

“W-who’s that?” She stuttered a bit. 

Jess snorted. “That’s Rosalie. I wouldn’t even bother with her Bella. She thinks she’s too good for anyone at this school. Not that I care.” 

Jess totally cared. She didn’t take rejection well which Bella learned the hard way when she turned the girl down at the beginning of high school. Jess hadnt talked to her for weeks. Bella had looked away from the girl but not before seeing her smirk like she had heard Jess’s comment.

“She’s not my type anyway.” Bella lied and Mike lost it, laughing. Bella glared at him.

”No one could be more your type.” He said. “I’m surprised you aren’t saying ‘top me, top me, top me’ under your breath right now.”

Bella slapped his arm while the others laughed. “Dude stop acting like you know my sexual preferences. It’s creepy.”

She looked back at the beautiful woman only to have their eyes meet. She smirked a bit at the blonde. Maybe Jess was wrong and she did have a shot. The girl frowned and quickly looked away from Bella. Or maybe not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going to classes after having skipped was always entertaining. Teachers had caught on pretty quickly that her sick days were actually mental healthy days. Most teachers were kind of dicks about it saying things like ‘glad you could join us today’ but some like Mr Banner seemed to understand her need for a break. 

“Hello Bella.” He said cheerfully. “We have a new student with us and I sat her next to you, hoping you could help her get caught up with work.”

Bella looked over at her usual lab table to spy the beautiful blonde from earlier. Her heart fluttered in her chest before dying slightly as Rosalie wrinkled her nose, staring at her as if she was slightly offended to have to sit next to her. 

Bella sighed and headed to her seat. As she sat down her bags and turned to greet the blonde she heard a loud scraping noise as the girl had forcefully scooted her chair back and away from Bella. Her eyes wide as she stared at her in horror. Bella’s mouth opened in an o until her brain finally came back on line. “What wrong?” She questioned. 

The blonde quickly shook her head, the look of horror being replaced by one of anger. She picked up her stuff and quickly headed towards the door saying she was going to be sick as Mr Banner asked what was wrong. 

Bella was still standing in shock while other students looked on and murmured. Mr Banner cleared his throat and told the class to get out their books. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella kept her head down for the rest of the day. She couldn’t believe that she had somehow upset the new student so much that she would run away in disgust from her. She had even discreetly sniffed herself to make sure she didn’t smell like pot or anything other than Invictus. 

As she was heading to her car she could hear slightly aggressive voices a few parking spaces over. She noticed Rosalie’s musical tones among them.

”Its unbearable Alice. There is no way I will be able to make it the school year around her.”

Alice’s voice was slightly higher than Rosalie’s but still beautiful as well. “You can’t just leave Rosalie. I told you it will get better.”

”It doesn’t matter if I can’t handle it now Alice.” The blonde hissed. 

A male voice chimes in. “We never bet against Alice so why would you start now. Maybe just take a few days off to get your head straight and then we can deal with it.” 

Rosalie growled. “Leave it alone Emmett.”

”She’s going to do what she thinks she needs to and we need to respect that.” another said. 

“Thank you Edward. I can’t face Carlisle right now.”

”I understand.” He said. “We can talk to him while you pack but you will have to speak to him before leaving.”

”I know.”

Bella was in shock and didn’t move until the siblings had gotten in their car and drove away. Surely she want the cause of the conversation she had just over heard. There was no way when she had barely spoke to the girl and it was only to ask her what was wrong. No, someone else must have been causing trouble for her which made Bella frown harder as she threw her things in her truck. She hated bullies. She hoped the blonde would change her mind and be at school tomorrow so maybe they could start over. She desperately wanted to know what had happened in biology. 

Unfortunately the blonde was not at school the next day or the next several days. 


	2. New car smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie’s point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie has Edwards ability because why not.

She knew that starting out young would allow them to stay in one place longer but she utterly detested school. Things barely ever changed since she had first gone and having to deal with repetitiveness was not her strong suit. 

She missed the days when school taught you how to sew and make a happy home but she understood that homes were different know. She enjoyed that women had more freedom to be more than just a wife or a mother, even though that was what she wanted to be most in the world. She missed being human. 

The first two days at the new school were pretty uneventful in her standards. Boys came up to her as normal and even a few brave girls. She was completely uninterested in even humoring them. She made sure they would have no delusions about her changing her mind later on if they asked again, though she could read in their thoughts that they probably would anyway. She also read a couple of bitches in there and smirked. 

She was still just as beautiful as the day her mortal life had ended. Still had many suitors but they could hardly compare to the courting she had in her human life. That was the thing she missed the most from her past. The romance, the the care and effort men used to use to try and woo her. People these days barely ever tried anymore. 

The third day at school was different and not in a good way. She had arrived with her family at school. While their cars were seemed less than ostentatious for them, they still seemed nicer than anything this town had ever seen. Pulling into the parking lot would get them stares for a while. Not that being new hadn’t caused that to begin with. 

The siblings parted ways as they headed for their first classes. She, Alice and Edward had a few classes together but for the most part she would not see her siblings except at lunch. That didn’t stop Emmett from shouting his thoughts to bother her for the rest of the day. It was at least entertaining. 

The siblings met at their car for lunch so they could walk in facing the student body together. They probably wouldn’t do this for the whole school year but the first few days were hard. 

She heard Jessica Stanley telling someone about her family. She smirked when the girl told the other to not bother with her. Jessica was one of the people that called Rosalie a bitch in her head when she turned her down.

She listened for the others take on it but heard nothing. She frowned looking up. She stared at the girl as she saw her lips move. Most people had thoughts racing even while talking but this girls mind was silent. Rosalie couldnt understand it. 

Their eyes met across the lunch room and Rosalie had to look away. She turned to her family as they looked at her curiously. She shook her head motioning that she would talk to them later. Maybe it was a fluke. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The restbof the day was uneventful until Biology. Then everything went to hell in a hand basket. 

The girl from earlier, that Rosalie had learned was Bella Swan, walked in. Rosalie sighed as Mr Banner told Bella she would be sitting next to Rosalie. She was slightly startled that she still couldn’t read the girl and then she was frustrated. What was going on?

She steeled herself as the other girl came to sit down, prepared to be as polite as necessary, when she was hit with a smell that was like a slap to her face. 

She quickly threw herself backwards, away from Bella, when instead she had wanted to jump the girl like a frenzied animal. The smell was so overwhelming that if it was possible she would be drooling. It was a near thing that she had flung herself at the girl but luckily her mind had quickly caught up to what was happening and realized the danger she was in. The girl had quickly turned to her to ask what was wrong but Rosalie was already running out of the class with the excuse of being sick. 

Alice was outside of the class room with a slightly frantic look. She could see two futures battling but she could only catch bits and pieces. She did see that one ended with Bella dead in her arms and their family trying to leave town quickly. Carlisle’s understanding but disappointed face. That alone had Rosalie steeling herself as they walked quickly down the hall towards the front office. 

Alices vision finally settled because of Rosalie’s resolve on a different future but the blonde paid no attention to it as she pushed into the office while her sister waited outside. 

She was still frowning when the aid turned to face her and quickly had to change her expression.

”Hello, what can I help you with?” The older woman asked. 

“I need to switch out of my last period Biology class to something else. Maybe Chemistry?” Rosalie tried to keep the desperation out of her voice.

The woman was already shaking her head as she finished typing in the computer. “Like I thought, it’s too late on the semester to change dear. All of the science classes are full.”

Rosalie bit her tongue. “What about a different class? I can make up the science later on.”

”I’m sorry but it’s too late to change. It was already difficult working you into the classes you have now.”

It was ridiculous. Even if it was a small town, they still needed to leave room in case new students came but reading the woman’s thoughts, Rosalie found what she was saying to be true.

“Fine.” She snapped, losing her composure for a moment before quickly walking out the door. She was already trying to find a different solution.

“Your leaving.” Alice stared, a small frown on her face. Rosalie gritted her teeth. “You don’t need to. I’ve seen you not hurting her.”

Rosalie shook her head, trying to ignore the images Alice was seeing. “Alice the future isn’t always set as you saw earlier. What happens when I slip up like Emmett did? There would be an investigation. She’s the chief of polices daughter, he would never let it go until he figured out what happened.”

They walked quickly to the car where the others were waiting for them. They had heard the tail end of their conversion and were catching up to what happened quickly. 

“You know that once my visions focus they rarely change.” Alice said, walking in front of her and stopping her from getting in the car. “Please. Even if you leave you will just come back.”

“Its unbearable Alice. There is no way I will be able to make it the school year around her.”

Alice’s voice raised a bit in frustration. “You can’t just leave Rosalie. I told you it will get better.”

”It doesn’t matter if I can’t handle it now Alice.” The blonde hissed. 

She knew Emmett was going to put his two cents in but she didn’t like what he had to say. “We never bet against Alice so why would you start now. Maybe just take a few days off to get your head straight and then we can deal with it.” 

Rosalie growled. “Leave it alone Emmett.”

”She’s going to do what she thinks she needs to and we need to respect that.” Her head turned towards her brother, relief that someone was taking her side evident on her face.

“Thank you Edward. I can’t face Carlisle right now.” She sighed. She didn’t want to have the conversation with him but she knew she would have to before leaving. She was going to disappoint him no matter what she did. 

”I understand.” He said. “We can talk to him while you pack but you will have to speak to him before leaving.”

”I know.” She hopped in the car, waiting for her siblings to get in before she sped off from the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had packed light, knowing she didn’t need much for Alaska and also knowing the others could send her things once she got settled in.

Alice wasn’t speaking to her but she could hear her thoughts blaring at her from across the house. She was under the delusion that she and Bella would be best friends and that Rosalie was avoiding the inevitable. Rosalie chose to ignore her. 

Carlisle knocked on the door and Rosalie turned to face him. “All set. You can get your ticket when you arrive at the airport. Jasper said he would drive you.”

That surprised Rosalie a bit. She thought he would be in agreement with his mate but apparently his need to protect the family came before that. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry to have put everyone in this position.” 

Carlisle shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. I’m proud of you for having so much control.”

She knew he was also sad that they would be separated for the first time. Ever since he had changed her, she had been his child. Learning from him and trying her hardest to make him proud. She had resented him at first for not letting her die but she knew his character wouldn’t allow him to just leave her in the street. 

“Thank you. That means the world to me.” She wanted to scream in frustration that some human girl was tearing her family apart and changing her world. It was a ridiculous notion that someone so insignificant could cause this. 

“The Denalis are expecting you some time tonight. They say you can hunt as soon as you arrive.” 

Rosalie appreciated the others taking her in. She knew Tanya would be happy she was back. She still thought that even after years of knowing each other, that Rosalie would finally give into her charms. 

Rosalie had always loved women. Their soft bodies, beautiful faces and the smell of their perfume, but it was frowned upon in the time she came from. Women were supposed to be with men and raise a family. She had no problem with men, she had just always preferred women. But then her family had set her up with Roy and her fleeting fantasies of running away with her friend from school ended and shortly after her life as she knew it ended too. 

Rosalie liked Tanya. She had no problem spending time with her and she enjoyed her company but she wouldn’t give up her family to be with the woman and Tanya wouldn’t do the same for her. They were at an impasse, just enjoying each other’s company when they were together. Rosalie never expected to find a mate, so the visions Alice had of the insignificant human that was rocking her world were disturbing to her. They still changed a bit from Rosalie ignoring her around school to the blonde having her arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around her. She couldn’t fathom it. 

Carlisle walked her to the car where Jasper was already waiting. He gave her a small smile as he got in the car to start it. 

“Call us when you land.” Her father said, hugging her. She clutched at him, feeling like this may be the last time she saw him even though she knew that wasn’t the truth. “You can come back anytime you want. Either way we love you and we are so proud of you.” 

She could see Esme from the window in the house, Alice comforting her as the women looked on sadly. She quickly had to turn away, kissing Carlisle on the cheek before getting in the car with Jasper. Without another look back, they took off for the airport. 


	3. Everything and Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing the chapters from my phone but I’m starting to think I need to get the computer out if I want them to be longer. And also then my phone won’t be changing every other word I write.

The next day fell flat for Bella. Charlie was still angry that she had skipped for two days and was silent for most of the night. He grunted at the tv as usual when they watched the game but barely spoke. He did thank her for making his favorite for dinner but she knew he thought she was trying to bribe her way into his good graces again. She was smarter than that.

She knew he would probably be back to speaking tomorrow but she hated when he went nonverbal because he didn’t know how to talk about his feelings. He was mad that she skipped, she got that, but she wished he would express it instead of holding it in. It wasn't just anger he had problems with though. He showed his affection in ways that normal parents probably didn't. Teaching her how to use a gun and clean it so they could spend more time together. Buying her a beat up truck from Billy that they worked together with Jacob on the weekends to make it run smoother. When he was feeling really good and was proud of Bella he would buy her favorite chocolate from the Newton store and let her pick a movie she wanted to watch. The last time they had done that was when she brought back her report card with all A's. She hoped she didn't have to wait a few more months for that.

It wasn't bad though, the way they were. She loved him dearly and wouldn't change him for the world, other than to make him talk to her more. She thought that it would be better for his benefit than for her. She wondered if he had always been this way or if her mom leaving had made him shut down. He acted like he had moved on but she could tell it still hurt. She knew that living with him though had lessened the hurt. Thats why she wouldn't ever take her moms offers to live with her seriously. She would never leave Charlie, no matter how many times she got grounded.

Sleep hadn’t come easily that night for her either. The wind whipped around the house causing it to moan for most of the night. That’s what she kept telling herself kept her awake and not blonde hair running just out of view.

The parking lot was packed already when she finally arrived at school. There was never enough coffee in the world to make her a morning person. She shoved her way through the throng of students to her locker where her friends met up with her shortly. She dreaded having to make conversation in the mornings. She normally just tried to sleep through her first class. She had even learned the trick of sleeping with her eyes open so the teacher hadn’t caught on yet. She had tried bringing more coffee to school in a thermos but teachers wouldn't allow drinks in most classes.

She had to shake herself out of her daze and quickly turn into her locker when she saw the Cullens walking in the hallway. She missed the stares she received from them but she didn’t miss Rosalie’s absence. She bit her lip, closing her locker before she headed to her first class. Surely it wasn’t as bad as she thought it was. Over active imagination she told herself but still couldn’t shake the feeling of unease. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch wasn’t much better for her. She couldn’t stop looking over at the table expecting the other girl to show up at any moment. 

Her stomach was in knots at the thought that she caused the other to flee the school. She just couldn’t fathom why. What had she done that was so horrendous to have caused this? She hadn’t spoken to Rosalie before Biology and she certainly hadn’t talked to her after. Maybe it was in her head that this was her fault. Way to be self centered Bella, she thought. 

She had to quickly turn her attention back to the table to pay attention to Jess’s story. She tried to wipe the unease from her mind. Maybe she was just sick? Maybe she had taken a day off after yesterday was so hard for her? She kept running scenarios in her head.

She had hoped that she would see the blonde tomorrow, but she didn't. Nor the next day or the one after that. It was two weeks of absence that Bella was slowly getting used to. Two long weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiding in Alaska made her feel like a coward but she hadn’t been thinking of anything but getting out of Forks as quickly as possible.

Tanya had unfortunately thought Rosalie had changed her mind and was slightly hurt that that wasn’t the case. Rosalie knew she would get over it but she had been giving her space. She had also preferred to be alone herself. But being here for two weeks, Rosalie knew the other woman would eventually come to find her. 

“I knew I would find you out here.” She said, jumping into the pile of snow next to Rosalie, sending a plume up into the air where it gently drifted back down onto the other blonde. 

“I wasn’t aware you had been looking for me or I would have stayed closer to the house.” She turned from the beautiful landscape she had been staring at with blank eyes to finally face Tanya. She was frowning at the thoughts running through the woman’s head.

They ranged from trying to convince Rosalie to stay longer, to trying to figure out what had caused her to flee. But she was certain that Rosalie was leaving which surprised her. She hadn’t even made up her mind herself that she was leaving.

“So are you ever going to tell me what had you running away from Forks so fast that it was like you had a mob on your tail? Pitch forks and all.” 

She snorted at Tanyas description. “No probably not.”

Tanya was slightly frustrated but trying not to show it. “Boy problems?”

Rosalie smiled amused. 

“No? Girl problems then.”

She frowned at that. “Not in the way you are meaning.”

Tanya grinned like she had just won the lottery for finally pulling some information out of Rosalie. “Then elaborate.”

”Its complicated.” She said dryly. She didn’t want to share her failures with anyone. 

Tanya was still caught up on the thought process of Rosalie having girl problems but was quick to change the subject. “So you’re going back.” She said it with such conviction that Rosalie saw her resolve to stay away waver. 

“I think so. I need to stop hiding like a coward and deal with my problems head on.”

”There’s the Rosalie I know. Stubborn, pig headed and always moving forward.” Rosalie had never saw herself that way. She knew she had always been a little cocky and it was hard for her to waver but she hadn’t thought of herself as the type to just move forward and take what she wanted. She used to be that way before this life, before Roy, but she felt like she had changed since then. Maybe she had lost confidence in herself over the years. Maybe she needed to gain it back.

Tanya sighed. "When you showed up here, I had thought..."

Rosalie tried not to wince. "That I had changed my mind. I am sorry if it seems like Im toying with you."

Tanya gave a small laugh and smile that didn't meet her eyes. "No. I shouldn't have expectations when we have both made where we stand very clear." She leaned over kissing Rosalie on the cheek before standing up. "I hope whatever drove you away from your family is over."

Rosalie watched her walk away, kicking up snow as she went.

Her mind had been filled with a human face ever since she had arrived and it probably wouldn't be gone just by going back. She had barely taken the girl in before quickly leaving the classroom but she could still see the shocked o her mouth had made and wide eyes.

She had stopped hating the girl around the middle of the first week. It wasn't her fault, she didn't even know what she had done. She was just some human, living her life and Rosalie had almost ended it. She grimaced at the thought. She wanted to be more than a monster. She wanted to be what Carlisle thought she was. She wanted to be good.

Good was such a simple term. Such a human notion but that was what they all had wanted wasn't it? To be human again. So they moved from town to town, living a lie of what they wished they still were. She wasn't going to be a coward and run away from it just because things got difficult. No she could handle this. She was firm in her conviction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella grimaced at the snow she could feel building up in the air. She hated snow. It was always the bad part about living in Forks. The boys were already talking about the epic snowball fight they would have later and Bella was trying to keep as far away from that conversation as possible. She ignored them and headed to class.

The first half of the morning was the same routine as usual. Sleep in first period, entertain Mike in second while also taking notes in case anyone needed them, then came lunch. Thats when her heart moved up into her throat. There were five people at the Cullen table as her eyes briefly scanned over it. She tried not to do a double take.

"Yo, Bella?" Mike called, getting her attention from where she was staring at the floor. "What are you getting?"

She looked at the food in front of her but tasted ash in her mouth. "Uh, I think I'll just get a soda. Im not feeling too hot."

Jess looked over at her with worry on her face. "You sick?"

Mike backed away slowly like if he distanced himself from her, he may not catch it.

"I think I just had too much coffee this morning or something. You're not gonna die Mike." She rolled her eyes, heading towards their table. She refused to look up or anywhere but at the table in front of her. That lasted a few minutes. Then curiosity got the better of her as she did a quick glance over her shoulder.

The Cullens were as picture perfect as ever. Outfits that looked like they belonged on a runway clung to their bodies in all the right places. It was unfair to be both beautiful and have money, but that was always how life seemed to work. The siblings were all laughing at something Alice had said and they looked beautiful with smiles on their faces.

Bella had thought about skipping Biology but decided that she wasn't a coward and would go. She could give Rosalie the cold shoulder and pretend like she didn't even remember the girl. Maybe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning home had been met with fanfare even though she knew Alice had already told them she was coming. School on the other hand was much harder. She had to center and ground herself all day just to make it to the cafeteria. Alice kept assuring her that everything would be fine. She checked her thoughts to make sure she wasn't just trying to make her feel better but they were clear of any bloodshed. 

She held herself very still as the minds of Bellas friends entered the cafeteria. It was strange to be monitoring the girl through others thoughts instead of through her own. It was also frustrating not knowing what she was thinking.

She could hear the concern in Jessicas mind at the thought of Bella being sick and she raised her head to look at the girl. She could see she was pale but not more so than normal. Mike Newton was slowly backing away from her. Rosalie snorted, earning looks from her siblings that she ignored.

She turned back to face them as Bella and her friends headed towards their table. Alice looked up and made eye contact. "Shes going to look over in a minute." She quickly took the handful of snow she had been hiding and threw it at Emmett causing startled laughter from her siblings. It wasn't much since it had barely started to flurry outside but it was enough to make Emmetts face glisten like he was sweating. His bark of laughter was contagious as he shook his head at all of the siblings getting them wet with the snow that hadn't melted from his body.

Rosalie had to fight the urge to turn when she heard Jessica think about Bella staring at the Cullens again. She could hear Jessica complaining about it in her head but she tried to focus on the girl. On Bella. She still heard nothing.

She sighed as the bell for lunch to be over rang and she spared Bella a quick look while she gathered her things. Biology would be the true test later. She just hoped she passed.

"I think its ok. Your mind is made up." Alice said, growing more confident with each word.

Jasper on the other hand was not. "Why push it? Why torture yourself with this? You could just go home and skip Biology."

Emmett chuckled. "Hiding from a girl. Nice." Rosalie punched him in the arm, but the dope just smiled at her. "What does it matter anyway? Might as well get it over with."

"I don't want to have to move yet Emmett. Im surprised you are ok with it when you are almost out of school." Emmett didn't hate school as much as the others did but Edward wouldn't be too pleased if they had to start over again so soon. He was a year behind Emmett as it was and he wouldn't like waiting longer to get out of school. Again. "Go to class. It will be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella was hyper aware of herself when she entered the classroom and sighed in relief to find the lab table still empty. She scurried over and set her things down quickly, taking out her notebook so she would have something to do other than stare at the door waiting for Rosalie to walk through it. If she walked through it. 

She tried to engross herself in the notes she was going over but she couldn't miss the noise of the chair next to her being scooted out. She kept her head down and facing away from the chair. She could play frosty with the best of them.

Rosalie almost growled in frustration as she realized Bella wasn't going to look over at her. Her curiosity of the girl was going to be too much for her. Not being able to read her was going to weigh on her heavily so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Hello." She waited for Bella to turn surprised eyes at her. "My name is Rosalie Cullen. I didn't get a chance to talk to you. Youre Isabella right?"

Bella winced. "Just Bella is fine." She bit her lip trying to think about why Rosalie looked different today than she had two weeks ago. Mr Banner interrupted her chain of thought by pulling out slides for the lab work they would be doing.

Rosalie has pushed the microscope towards Bella. "You can go first if you like."

Bella checked the slide before saying her answer out loud and moving to take it off. Rosalie stopped her. "Mind if I check it." She asked just before their hands brushed. Bella gasped. Her hand was freezing, like she had just recently gotten in from a snow ball fight.

Rosalie tried to keep her face neutral as Bella told her to go ahead and check the slide. She hadn't meant to touch the girl. That was careless on her part. It had been like a shock went through her body at the touch. Not being used to touching humans must do that to her, she thought. She quickly looked into the slide and agreed with Bellas findings. She still couldn't look at her so she pulled out the next slide and set it up. She called out the answer and went to remove the slide when Bella spoke.

"Mind if I look?" She could see a slightly curious look on Rosalies face as she slid the microscope over. It was only fair that she got to check the work too though. Rosalie had been correct and she held her hand out for the next slide, not looking up. "Slide three?"

Rosalie was very careful not to touch Bella as she handed over the next slide. She didn't want Bella to feel how cold she still was. They went back and forth on the slides for a bit before finally finishing. The other tables in the lab were still struggling on and Rosalie could hear Jessica finding it hard to concentrate and watch them at the same time. She was angry that Rosalie was Bellas partner. Interesting.

Rosalie hadn't caught that she was staring at Bella or that Bella was staring back until the girl blurted out a question. "Did you get contacts?"

"No." She said slightly amused.

"Oh I thought there was something different about your eyes." Bella realized this might have been the wrong thing to say as Rosalie seemed to close herself off again. Really tough Bella was getting frustrated with the hot and cold treatment. Though it was really more lukewarm than hot at best. She just couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong to make Rosalie shut down. Had she actually been the cause of the girl leaving for two weeks? She wanted to grill her with questions but she had a feeling she wouldn't get very far.

Mr Banner approached the table at that time, saving them from trying to find a new place in the conversation to start that was safe. "Bella, did you let Rosalie take a look?"

Rosalie was slightly amused when Bella seemed frustrated. "She actually identified half the slides. I do know how to play well with others."

Mr Banner ignored the comment and turned to Rosalie. "Have you done this lab before."

She tried to be humble when she answered. "Yes I was in AP Biology at my other school."

Mr Banner clapped his hands together gleefully, which surprised Rosalie until she heard his thoughts that he had finally found a partner that could keep up with Bella. Interesting again. She hadn't realized the girl was smarter than average, even when they were working on the slides. "Perfect. I will not be changing the seating chart this semester then." He said causally as he walked away, causing Bella to laugh. It surprised Rosalie how much she actually liked the sound.

"Its too bad about the snow isn't it?" She heard Rosalie ask. She turned to look at the girl gauging on if this was a hot or cold moment. It seemed safe for now.

"Not really. I don't like the snow." She shrugged.

Rosalie tilted her head. "Not a great place to live then is it?"

Bella chuckled. "No I suppose not. Do you like the snow?"

Rosalie contemplated that. "It is pretty." She mused. Living in Alaska had made her enjoy it more but that was mainly because of the freedom it gave them to walk around more. If it was snowing it was cloudy which meant no sun for them.

"I guess you are glad to have moved somewhere with snow then." Bella said as though it was a fact.

"Not necessarily."

"Oh?" She asked curiously. Maybe Rosalie just had a problem with Forks and not Bella in general.

"It is just different, I suppose." Rosalie tried to save herself. She didn't want to give away that she didn't like living here because it was difficult to be around the girl. It wasn't her fault and no need to make it harder than it already was.

"I can assure you its just like every other small town in America."

"Have you lived here all of your life?" Rosalie asked, curious to know more about her.

Bella looked up towards the sky before answering. She hadn't wanted to get into her life story but to learn more about Rosalie. She guessed that it was a give and take but she had a feeling she would be giving more than she got. "Yup. My mom and dad split when I was young and I've lived with Charlie for the most part."

Rosalie hummed. The typical parent split that seemed to happen more and more often. Humans seemed to not value relationships much anymore. She was taken aback by Bellas next question though. She hadn't expected the girl to start prying right away.

"What do your parents do that brought them here?" Bella could hear the way she sounded, very nosy but she couldn't help it. She was very curious as to what brought Rosalie on her path.

"Carlisle is a doctor. A position opened up at the hospital and he thought that a small town may be the atmosphere we needed."

"Carlisle is your father?" She knew that he wasn't her real father but she couldn't just come out and ask what had brought them together.

Rosalie tried not to be irritated. It was natural for humans to be curious but normally they were to scared to even question anything about their lives. She could already tell this girl was different. Whether it was a lack of self preservation or not still waited to be seen. "Adopted father. My brother Japser and I have been with the family for a few years now."

Bella could tell she probably wouldn't get more out of Rosalie on that front. "Am I annoying you? With the questions?" She felt dumb for asking but she really didn't want to be a bother to Rosalie while at the same time curiosity was getting the best of her.

"No. Being the new student means I am probably going to get a lot of questions."

"Its just normally I can read people very well but youre sort of a mystery."

Rosalie tried not to show how amused she was. Here Bella was thinking she was a mystery and not realizing the biggest mystery of all was her own mind. It was killing Rosalie to know she would have to gauge the girls expressions and body language to try and figure out what she was thinking instead of just reading it. "I actually find you really difficult to read myself."

Bella snorted a bit. "Im an open book. What you see is what you get." Unlike with Rosalie where it seemed she had layers and layers to unpack.

"I think you are more than you realize." She looked up startled at the blonde only to see a similar expression on her face, like she hadn't meant to say that.

Rosalie quickly turned in her seat to face the front as Mr Banner called the class to attention. She saw Bella do the same but more slowly out of the corner of her eye. That had been a stupid thing to say and what was worse was she hadn't even thought before she had spoken. She couldn't afford to start finding Bella Swan interesting. It would not end well for either of them, but mostly Bella.

When the bell finally rang Rosalie rushed out of the room just like she had the first day and Bella sat there stunned. She had thought that had been going well but maybe she was wrong. She quickly gathered her things and walked out of the class at a much more leisurely pace. She tried not to let it hurt that the Blonde probably didn't like her very much. But Bella wasn't good at taking rejection well just like everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how'd it go?" Emmett asked on the way to the car.

"No one died." His bark of laughter echoed across the parking lot.

"I guess thats something." He slowed down a bit and Rosalie followed his lead, realizing he wanted to talk without the rest of the family listening. "Look, I know that if this goes sideways you will beat yourself up about it for centuries if not eternity. I want you to know its ok. People make mistakes." She could see in his minds eye his own mistake years ago. It was so vivid that she could almost smell what he had.

"Emmett." She gritted out, snapping him out of it. Her throat still burned from the memory though and she took a few lung fulls of breath trying to clear it. It didn't help like breathing had never helped. There was no point to it for them other than being able to speak. No relief just like there was no relief for that echo of a memory now. She sighed.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "But no one will blame you if it doesn't go well. Im surprised its lasted this long."

"It would not be better if I got it over with Emmett." She cut off his train of thought. "Thank you for your support but Im not going to let it get that far." She quickly picked up the pace again efficiently ending the conversation as they neared the car. She could tell that the others wanted to ask her how it had went but would wait to question her till they got home. She saw that Alice was relaxed though so they all knew it hadn't gone bad.

Her eyes snapped over as she heard Bellas old truck backfire as it started up. Their eyes met in the review mirror as Bella had looked around for her blind spots. She had jerkily stomped on the gas almost hitting a car that was speeding past before stomping on the break. Rosalie could almost hear her huff of annoyance before she looked around again and backed out slowly like she was scared of her old truck doing real damage to someone else.

It amused Rosalie to think of Bella ever doing real damage to anything and that had her laughing as Bella drove past her without a second glance.


	4. Decode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally just gonna name chapters after the soundtracks from Twilight now because I’m unoriginal. You know supermassive black hole is gonna be if I have them play baseball. Should they play baseball? Leave me a comment. Also let me know if you have any ideas for other variations from the book.
> 
> I needed to update this so everyone is aware that this is not going to be just switching Edward out for Rosalie and it will not completely follow the cannon story. Like most of the main events will happen, Like James showing up and being a jerk but I’m not sure how much else will be the same. Rosalie has a different personality than Edward in this so it may veer the fic away from things that happened in twilight since they will react differently. I know for sure the rescue in Port angeles may not happen because I’m not comfortable writing a scene like that so I may have to come up with something different. 
> 
> These are the headcannons and backgrounds for the characters. Too much to just write here so I’m linking the post. https://abby1600.tumblr.com/post/189061212377/rosalie-is-still-a-mechanic-and-likes-to-do-things

Hunting before school the next day had become necessary for Rosalie. She knew it would barely help with the thirst she would feel next to the girl but it was better than nothing. She and Carlisle trekked through the forest to their hunting destination. They hadn't been alone together since she returned from Denali and she could hear his worry about the goodbye last week and if it was really safe for her to have come back so soon. 

He looked over at her, smiling apologetically. "I know that my thoughts must not be easy to hear tonight."

She snorted. "Probably easier than you having to deal with an ease dropper. Dont worry about it Carlisle. You have a right to be worried. This isn't....easy."

They slowed down to a walk as Carlisle thought of the words he wanted to say. "Why did you come back? You know that I am happy to have you here but if this is too difficult for you to be here..."

"I was tired of being a coward."

Carlisle shook his head. "Better than her being dead."

Rosalie flinched. "Your right. I know that but...."

"What holds you here? If you needed to leave we would go with you. It isn't like we haven't had to move early before." They had moved a few times earlier than planned thanks to mishaps with Emmett and Jasper but Rosalie had always prided herself on her control. Everyone could probably guess how hard on her this experience was. 

She shook her head. "I don't know if I could explain it properly to you." It made no sense to herself so how could she explain it to Carlisle. This draw to stay here. It was becoming less and less about being a coward and more about....curiosity. But curiosity isn't a good enough reason to flirt with the girls life. She kept trying to let that knowledge help her leave but it never did. So no, she still couldn't explain it. 

Carlisle stared for a moment before he nodded. "I will respect your decision and your ability to know what is best for you. I trust you."

She smiled softly. "I appreciate that Carlisle." Having him trust her and her decisions was the most she could ever ask for, even she was doubting her decisions herself. The thought of disappointing this man would always keep her on track. She would not let him down. 

Her father patted her on the back. "Now lets go see about dinner." He joked as they took off at a sprint again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie was already gone when Bella had woken up the next morning. She sighed as she got down her cereal bowl and milk out of the fridge. Hopefully today would break his silent treatment when she got home. He normally couldn't hold out that long. She could feel him starting to crack the night before with the banter in between commercials. She would be out of the dog house soon. 

When she was finally ready to head to school and heading out the door, she noticed that it had snowed. She groaned in horror. “Great. What I need is a snow ball fight.” She said sarcastically to the world like somehow saying her displeasure out loud would change something. It never did but that wouldn't keep her from talking to herself or the world in general.

She headed to her truck, trying not to slip and fall on her way. Her balance on regular surfaces was minimal at best so until the ice melted she would have to be vigilant on staying upright. She could foresee a bruised butt in her future and not in a fun way. 

The drive to school was easier than she had thought it would be. No tires slipping or sliding on the slick pavement. She slowly pulled into a far parking space, barely paying attention as she got out of the truck with her backpack to go look at her tires. There were shiny metal chains on her tires that had made her drive easier. Her throat felt tight suddenly. Charlie had gotten up at who knows what hour to put the chains on her truck. She smiled faintly. That was probably his version of a truce and she was suddenly very happy that their fight was over due to his unspoken concern for her safety. She would have to get out the nice coffee from Starbucks tomorrow as a thank you. 

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard an odd sound coming from behind her. It was a irritating screech noise that was quickly becoming louder. She looked up, startled by the noise and her breath caught in her throat.

She noticed quickly several things at once. A dark blue van, skidding towards her wildly from across the parking lot, brakes squealing as they tried to get the van to stop. It was aiming for the back end of her truck and she noticed in a shock sort of detachment that she was standing between them and would have no time to move. She looked up quickly and caught Rosalie Hales horrified eyes from across the parking lot, before she quickly shut hers and waited for impact. 

Just before she heard the crunch of the van hit her truck something hit her fast and hard from a different direction than she was expecting. Her head hit the blacktop with a cracking sound that caused her to groan in pain but not agony like she was expecting from the van. Her eyes flashed open in shock but she didn't have time to look at what was pinning her to the ground as she quickly took in that the van was swinging around to continue its collision with her truck. 

A low curse made her realize someone was with her and she knew from the voice who it was. Her mind couldn't process how that could be fast enough before she saw pale hands shoot out to push the van to a shuddering stop mere feet from her face. The hands pulled quickly out of the dent they had left and moved her body the rest of the way away from the van. 

The van settled and it was a startling moment of silence before the screaming in the parking lot started. Then things seemed to speed along at a regular speed for her instead of the strange slow motion that had happened when her head hit the pavement.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

She struggled to sit up under the pale hands trying to keep her still. "Im fine."

"Be careful. I think you hit your head."

She suddenly became aware of the pounding of said head. "Ow." Her hand quickly rose to her temple in surprise.

"Thats what I thought." Bella noticed that it sounded like she was trying to suppress her laughter. Rude. She should try hitting her head on the pavement if she thought it was so funny. Wait....

Her head quickly snapped up, her eyes meeting the blondes. "How did..." She tried to look past the car, like she could see through it to where Rosalie had been standing on the other side of the parking lot until her eyes snapped back to the other womans. "How did you get over here so fast?"

Rosalies tone became serious and a little frown formed on her face. "I was standing right next to you Bella."

Bella shrugged her off so she could sit up, frowning back at the other woman. Before she could say much else they were suddenly surrounded by a crowd of people and a flurry of activity. People moved to try to get Tyler out of his van and before people could start moving towards them she felt Rosalie's hand on her shoulder.

"Just hold still for now."

She quickly dragged her attention back and spoke out in a harsh whisper. "You were over there. You were by your car."

Rosalies expression turned hard. "No I wasn't."

"I saw you."

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." When she noticed the girls jaw tick in a stubborn line her voice softened. "Please Bella."

"Why?" She demanded.

"Trust me please." She pleaded in a soft voice that was hard to resist.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

Rosalies face went hard again at the question that was more like a demand. "Fine." She snapped angrily as everyone seemed to swarm on them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid but she still couldn't find the regret for her actions. As soon as Alice had gasped out a no and Rosalie had seen what was about to happen to Bella, her mind hadn't caught up to her actions until her hands were deep in the side of the oncoming van. By that point it had been too late to think of her actions other than keeping the van away from Bella.

She couldn't help wondering about her thought as she saw Alices vision. All that flashed through her head in that split second was, not her. Not Bella. And then her body had moved without her permission. But when she thought about it, her mind would have made the same call her body had. She couldn't understand why she had been more worried about what injuries she had caused Bella while trying to save her, instead of the thought of exposure she had just caused her family. And now she had to focus on that fact while the EMTS took over Bellas care from her on the way to the hospital. She knew the other girl was not going to drop the subject of how she had gotten to her so fast. So she steeled herself for her talk with her family. 

Normally during a panic you could change a mortals perception of a situation by suggesting something else plausible happened. That seemed like it wouldn't work on Bella as she stubbornly clung to the fact that Rosalie had been by her car in the beginning. She cursed Bella for being remarkable in this aspect as well but she was starting to become resigned to the fact that Bella was like no one she had ever met before. And that she was very incredibly stubborn.

Rosalie had refused to be looked over until she got to the hospital when she said her father could do it. Bella had tried to refuse too and quickly found herself in a neck brace and being lifted into the ambulance, her face an interesting shade of scarlet as she crossed her arms over her chest in mortification. She was a suffer in silence type.

Rosalie quickly heard Emmet's thoughts on their cleaning up the scene so nothing would look strange or out of place as she climbed into the front of the ambulance. She gave a brief nod that no one but her family would notice, thankful that their talk would be put off for a bit. She was not looking forward to the lashing she would receive for her actions that she still could not regret. At least it seemed like Emmett was on her side and she knew Alice wouldn't be far behind. 

Her thoughts quickly shifted as they reached the hospital. Her first priority was to find Carlisle. He saw her approaching through the automatic doors and quickly started walking with her to a secluded corner while his thoughts blared questions of what had happened.

Her words came to her fast as she felt a sudden panic. "It was a stupid car accident. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I just couldn't let it crush her...."

She trailed off as Carlisle held up his hand for her to slow down. "Slow down and start over. I don't understand."

She gritted her teeth as she tried to get it all out in a much calmer fashion. "A van was skidding across the ice towards Bella. Alice saw it coming but there wasnt really anything to do but run across the ice and shove her out of the way. No one noticed except for her. She saw me stop the van. Im sorry for putting us in danger Carlisle but..." She left off the part of how she couldn't let it happen, seeing his confused understanding in his mind. "And shes hurt. I was a little too....forceful in moving her out of the way and she hit her head."

He shook his head, wrapping her up in his arms. "You did the right thing. And it couldn't have been easy for you."

"She knows something is....off. Im sorry.

He pulled back to peer at her. "That doesn't matter. If we have to leave then we leave. Has she said anything?"

"Nothing yet."

"Yet?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She agreed with what I said happened but is expecting an explanation from me later. She hit her head when I moved her but I dont think its enough to discredit anything she says later."

"Perhaps that wont be necessary. Lets just wait and see what happens. In the meantime it sounds like I have a patient to check on."

"Please do. I am very worried that I hurt her." She was surprised to see how worried she was about her and how she was more worried about the girl than the situation she had cause by saving her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is she sleeping?"

Her eyes snapped open from the hospital bed at the voice that had just entered the room. She was surprised to see Rosalie come in but her eyes narrowed in suspicion as the girl moved toward her bed.

"Rosalie I am so sorry..." Tyler had started as soon as the other girl had entered the room but she had quickly stopped him.

"No blood no foul." The smile on her face was very odd to Bella. Why did that seem funny to her, like she was making a joke that went over Tylers head and clearly Bellas as well?

"So whats the verdict?" The blonde asked, moving to sit across from Bella on another bed.

She huffed. "Theres nothing wrong with me but they wont let me go yet."

Just as she was about to start complaining further and pointing out how it was hardly fair that Rosalie wasn't strapped to a bed as well, the doctor walked around the corner. Bella had to consciously make sure her mouth didn't fall open at the sight of him. He looked like he could have been a movie star. She wasn't really attracted to men but she could still tell when they were beautiful and this man blew all other men out of the park. This had to be Rosalies father. That damn gene pool.

"Hello, Miss Swan." His voice was deeper than she had expected but still smooth and almost musical like Rosalies. "How are you feeling?"

She tried to pull herself up taller in the bed. "Im fine."

He smiled fondly as he walked over behind her to view her x-rays. "These look good. Does your head hurt? Rosalie said that you hit it rather hard."

She turned to glare at Rosalie while the doctors back was turned but quickly turned to face him when he looked at her. "Im fine." Maybe this would be the last time she had to say that today. Unlikely.

He reached forward to run his fingers across her scalp and she held back a shiver at his cold hands. She wondered idly if the whole family had low blood circulation with hands like that, until a sharp pain brought her back to the present. She couldn't stop the wince that came across her face and the doctor had noticed.

"Tender here?" He removed his hands from the spot and she was thankful he wouldn't irritate it more.

"Its fine. I've had worse."

Her head snapped around as she heard Rosalie snort but the womans face was carefully neutral. Bella wanted to wipe that look off her face. Maybe with her own face. The thought had quickly come and gone in the time it took the doctor to clear his throat and get her attention back on him.

"Your father is in the waiting room. You can go home with him now but come back if you suddenly feel dizzy or have problems seeing."

She frowned. "I cant go back to school?"

"You should take it easy today. Go home and get some rest." The doctor tried to say kindly but Bella wasn't having it.

"Does she get to go back to school?"

She heard Rosalie snort again. "Someone has to spread the news that we survived." Scratch changing the look on her face with Bellas face, she wanted to strangle the woman.

Carlisle cleared his throat again. "You can take Tylenol for the pain if needed."

She shook her head. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

He nodded his head, probably realizing that arguing with Bella was a lost cause and moved on to Tyler.

Before Rosalie could move out of the room Bella cut off her escape route. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She hissed low so no one else would hear.

Rosalies jaw set in a hard line again and she squared her shoulders so she stood taller. Bella thought it was a neat trick but it wouldn't scare her away from her questions. "Your father is in the lobby. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

"It wont take long. I need to speak to you alone if you dont mind." She pressed on.

Finally after what felt like an epic stare down but was probably only a few seconds, Rosalie nodded her head and moved towards the hallway. Bella was quick to follow on her heels. Once they reached a corner in the hallway she almost ran into the blonde as she quickly spun around to face her.

"What do you want?" She sounded annoyed bordering on angry and that fired Bella up more. What exactly did she have to be angry about? She didn't almost get crushed by a car only to get saved by someone who seemed to hate her guts and had...weird freaky powers.

"You owe me an explanation."

"I saved your life. I dont owe you anything."

She flinched at how cold that sounded and Rosalie must have noticed because her stance became less severe and she uncrossed her arms. "You promised." She tried to keep her voice steady. "I want to know why Im lying for you."

Rosalie looked away like she was praying for the ground to swallow her up. "What do you think happened?"

Her voice came out in a rush like if she didn't say it all at once Rosalie would disappear and take all of the answers with her. "You were no where near me. Tyler didn't see you so don't tell me I have a concussion or something. The doctor cleared me, my head is fine. I haven't even smoke in three days so Im not high either. The van was going to crush me and suddenly you were there. Stopping it. You just put your hands out and stopped it like it weighed nothing. You left a freaking dent in the car man, I don't know how you think you can hide that. And your not hurt at all. I hit my head but thats all that happened. That van didn't even hurt you, or me for that matter and it should have. But you moved it. You stopped it." She finally took a breath and looked up from where she had been staring at her hands during her ramble. The look on Rosalies face was unreadable.

"You think I moved a van away from you?" Her voice was back to being ice cold. It was like she was questioning Bellas sanity and that made her even more angry. She nodded, her jaw going tight as she tried not to grind her teeth.

"No one will believe you."

She breathed through her nose to calm herself before speaking. "Im not going to tell anyone."

The blonde blinked in surprise. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." Bella spit out.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?'

"No."

"In that case.... I hope you enjoy disappointment."

They glared at each other for a moment and then suddenly Rosalie was spinning around and walking down the hallway quickly like she couldn't get away from Bella fast enough. Bella shook her head in anger. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think the next few chapters are going to be slightly different compared to twilight cause Bella is a freak and is going to skip the superhero thoughts and go straight to supernatural. She may even hit up an occult shop instead of a book store if I keep up that story part. We shall see. Im pretty sporadic with updating but hopefully this update will make you happy! Drop me a line with any ideas for backstories that are more pleasant. Also I think Bellas not going to be smoking much more after weird freaky discoveries. Shes going to want all of her faculties functioning at 100% to figure out this mystery. And that way if anything else weird happens Rosalie cant be all like youre seeing shit because your high.


	5. Never Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while rewatching the movie that Decoded, which I named my last chapter, was played while Bella was watching the girls try on dresses so I lucked out on a chapter title there. Sad face. So instead Im using the song from the restaurant. Yay for rewatching the movie.

The car ride home was silent. Charlie had taken her at her word that the doctor said she was fine. She sighed as they pulled up to the house and went inside. She started to head upstairs before Charlie stopped her.

”Hey just a minute Bella.” He said.

She turned to face him and couldn’t make out the expression on his face. It looked almost guilty and the next words out of his mouth explained that look. 

“You may wanna give your mom a call.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while Bella gasped in outrage. 

”You told mom!”

He sighed. “She has a right to know when you are hurt.”

”Yeah but you should have let me tell her. You know how she gets. She’s probably panicking trying to buy a plane ticket to come try and talk me into moving in with her.”

”I know Bells but if I left it up to you, you wouldn’t have told her at all. I calmed her down. She knows you are alright so no plane tickets. She may still try to talk you into moving in with her over the phone though.” Charlie got this stricken look over his face before he said his next few words. “You know you can move in with her if you want. I know she would probably want to spend time with you and you always say how you want to leave Forks.”

Bella could see how much offering that hurt him. She smiled at him. “Nah why would I want to travel around with her and Phil when I have so much adventure here. Who knows, car accidents today and maybe tomorrow a bear may try to eat me.”

Charlie snorted. “With your luck and how often you get hurt that would end up happening.”

After Bella has called and reassured Renee that she was fine she flopped on her bed exhausted. Her mother always had a knack for worrying herself sick, even over little things so a car accident of course made everything ten times worse. She didn't think she could handle anymore excitement today. No one would blame her for turning in early.   
  


That was the first night she dreamed of Rosalie Hale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Rosalie went back to school after talking to Carlisle a bit more at the hospital. They agreed that it would be most inconspicuous to return to school and act like everything was fine. The girls charts though were stuck in Rosalies head. The girl had lots of contusions which would make sense given the way Rosalie had shoved her to the ground but what stuck with Rosalie were the healed over breaks in bone. She knew that officer Swan would never hurt his daughter, so that meant that Bella was not good at keeping herself safe. She was starting to wonder if the car accident was just one in a long list of accidents that Bella had.

If she could experience a head ache she would be right now with the thoughts racing through her head of how to keep Bella from getting hurt. It startled her a bit. She suddenly felt the need to protect this fragile thing that the world seemed bent on trying to destroy. Clearly that seemed to be the case since the universe had put her in Bellas life.

The rest of the school day was incredibly boring and she had to make herself focus instead of letting her mind wander to how Bella was doing and if she was in pain. She gritted her teeth against the urge to skip and go find her at her house. She was acting like a creepy stalker. A creepy undead stalker. She needed to get a grip.

When teachers asked how she was she gave a bland answer of being fine. When they asked how Bella and Tyler were she became even more distant, saying that she wouldn't know how they were. It seemed wrong to try and discredit the girl right now, even slanderous. It was the right thing to do for the family but she couldn't bring herself to even put up an effort to discredit the girl and make it seem like she had problems remembering if she tried to talk. The girl had said that she wouldn't tell anyone and Rosalie was taking her at her word. Her family was a little less understanding.

Emmett had warned her that Jasper and Edward were on the warpath and that hopefully she had a good explanation for what had happened. And of course she did, it was even plausible. She tried not to think about what would have happened if she had let the van crush Bella. She knew that she would have gone into a frenzy and the resulting consequences would have been devastating. She would be telling that to Jasper and Edward even if it wasn't the whole truth. If only that had been her first thoughts and not what had come to her after the fact.

She saw red when she saw the rest of Emmetts thoughts and what Jasper was resigned to do. Emmett had to hold her in her chair so she didn't cause a scene. He tried to calm her but her blood was still boiling. She suddenly understood that the rage she was feeling meant that this would turn into a fight if it headed in that direction. She would end up fighting her family over this fragile little human. She shuddered at the thought and Emmett shook his head thinking about how she was a mess. "Bite me." She said for only him to hear, and he grinned at her mischievously.

Suddenly her mind was filled with plans of trying to keep the girl alive. She had no doubt that most of her family would not be on her side, so she would be alone in trying to save her. She couldn't stand to be around the girl too long on her own so kidnapping her would be hard, not to mention she may put up a fight with that option and that could possibly get her hurt as well. She could try to find a way to get her to go live with her mother but Rosalie wasn't certain that would be good enough for Jasper.

Time moved quickly after that and she found herself heading toward the car with Emmett, dreading the conversations that were about to happen. She could already hear Edward throwing insults her way and hear Jaspers plans of attack. What was strange were Alices thoughts. Every outcome that she could see showed her that she was there, blocking Jasper every move he made. So at least he would be working alone then. Much easier to handle then the rest of the family joining in. It would still be hard though. Alice keep trying to change her visions and look elsewhere because she wanted to stop them from happening. The entire car ride home was intense and silent.

They headed into the dinning room when they arrived home and all took there respective spots. This was were they usually held any meetings to discuss things since there was no other use for the room.

She sat down in a chair that could face the whole room so she could address everyone evenly. "I am sorry." She started, making eye contact with every one of them. "It was careless and I take full responsibility for my actions."

"Does this mean you will take care of it?" Jasper asked, sounding like he was almost disinterested but Rosalie knew better.

"Not in the way you mean." She met his eyes before turning to look at Carlisle and Esme. "I am willing to leave now if that will make things better."

She could already hear Esmes pleas for her to stay. "No." She whispered, sounding small.

Rosalie tried to smile at her, even though it came out almost sad. "Its only for a few years. I could go back to the Denalis."

Emmett stood up and paced a bit. "It wouldn't work. We need to know what everyone is thinking, now more than ever."

"Alice will see anything major."

Carlisle shook his head. "The girl is more likely to talk if you end up leaving."

"She wont say anything." Rosalie pleaded with her eyes that he would understand.

"You cant know that. You dont know her mind."

"She wont. Alice back me up here." She turned to her sister.

Alice shook her head sadly. "I cant see anything if we just ignore this."

Rosalie tried not to growl in frustration or jump when Edwards hands came down on the table.

"We can't allow the human to say anything. You all must see that. Even if we leave we dont know if she will tell stories about us. We have to be careful more than anyone else. Being different from the rest of our kind makes people excited to try and point out our issues." Edward normally was more reserved but when he got mad he was like fire come to life.

"We have left rumors behind us before." I reminded, feeling slightly bad for throwing my other siblings under the bus.

Edwards hissed through his teeth. "Just rumors, not evidence!"

"Edward..." Carlisle began to try and calm him but Edward cut him off.

"Let me finish Carlisle." He turned back to face me. "It would be easy after she hit her head today. So the injury turns out more serious than it looks. Every time a human goes to sleep there is a chance of them never waking up. We are always expected to clean up after ourselves and not bring attention to ourselves from the others. Technically that would mean Rosalie would need to do this but she doesn't seem capable of that so I would do it for her." She could see that it wouldn't be a hardship for Edward to do this, he wouldn't do it out of anger or malice. He just wanted to protect his family. "I am capable of control. I will not leave evidence." He started to speak more calmly the longer he talked, set in his path.

"Yes Edward we know how good you are at cleaning up your kills."

He hissed, the anger coming back.

"Edward, I looked the other way because you were protecting Emmett. The situation was dire and you were trying to help. This is not the same situation. It changed the moment Rosalie save her." The unspoken when she didn't go into a frenzy and kill everyone like Emmett did was left unsaid.

"It isn't personal Carlisle. It would just be taking care of another family member again. Its to protect us all."

He sat silently for a moment before looking up at Edward. "I know you mean well but I would very much like for our family to be worth protecting. The occasional.... accident or lapse of control is regrettable but part of what happens." Rosalie tried to hold in a small scoff. Carlisle was adding himself into that even though he had never had a lapse himself. "To murder an innocent child in cold blood is a completely different issue. I believe, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, that she is not the bigger risk. If we make exceptions like this to protect ourselves, we risk our humanity. We risk loosing who we are and being worthy of protection."

Edward frowned, like he didn't understand how Carlisle could come to this conclusion. "Its just being responsible.'

"Its being callous." Carlisle said gently. "Every life is precious."

Emmett wrapped his arms around Edward before he could feel bad about the slight reprimand. "It will be ok, baby." He kissed the top of the smaller mans head when he leaned back into Emmetts embrace. The fight seemed to melt out of him just as quickly as it had come.

"The question is if we should move on?" Esme ask, addressing Carlisle first before looking at the rest of the group.

Edward whine a little. "I dont want to have to start all over again."

Emmett shushed him gently while Carlisle spoke. "We don't have to decide now. Rosalie is certain of the girls silence so we have time to make a decision."

Rosalie was no longer worried about the majority of what her family would do or if they would go around Carlisle back. The only one she had to worry about now was Jasper. He was still set on taking care of the perceived problem. She could understand why, with how Jasper came to be. He had seen to much and knew what would happen with letting some things go. He wouldn't risk Alice for anything. Rosalie had felt closest to him outside of Carlisle because of his struggle with his gifts just like her. Out of everyone she spent the most time with Jasper and Alice so she knew his thoughts even without reading his mind. He would not let this go, not just to protect Alice but to protect her as well. To protect his sister and do what she couldn't or wouldn't do.

"Jasper." She said softly, knowing he was expecting her to talk to him about this. "She wont pay for my mistake."

"So she benefits from it then?" He crossed his arms. "She should have died today. I will only set that right."

she steeled herself. "I wont allow it."

His eyebrow shot up in surprise. He hadn't expected her to act to stop him.

"I wont let Alice live in danger. You have never loved anyone like I love her Rosalie so you don't understand all that I will do for her."

"I dont dispute that. But I am telling you now that I will not let you hurt Bella." His eyes narrowed at the way Rosalie said the girls name. But before he could speak Alice was calling for his attention.

"Jazz."

"Don't tell me you can take care of yourself, I already know that. I still..."

She cut him off. "Thats not what I was going to say." She grinned at him sweetly to show that she appreciated the sentiment though. "I was going to ask you for a favor."

He blinked slowly while Rosalie saw what was in Alices mind, gasping loud enough that everyone but Alice and Jasper were now looking at her in confusion.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First, Rosalie is very serious about stopping you and I would like you two not to fight. Secondly she is going to be my friend. One of my best friends." Suddenly Rosalie could see the image all too clearly in Alices head. The girl had her arms wrapped around Alices shoulders and they were both smiling and laughing.

"Alice?" Jasper made a questioning noise, but Rosalie couldn't tear herself away from the image in Alices mind.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz, and so will you. I will be very upset if you dont leave her be." She crossed her arms and cocked her him in fake exasperation but still smiling.

Suddenly the images were shifting with Jaspers change of heard. "Ah, see? Bella wont say anything." Alice sounded smug.

"Alice? What does.." Alice cut Rosalie off like she was used to doing when see could see faster than Rose could read her mind.

"I told you there was a change coming." She locked her jaw, waiting for the explosion she knew was about to happen, but also knew it wouldn't change her vision in the slightest. She tried to hold back from letting Rose see her vision but as soon as Emmett spoke she slipped.

"What is it Alice? Is it about Bella?" Emmett was always frustrated when Alice and Rose had these types of conversations. He felt left out.

As soon as he said the girls name, Alice slipped and Rosalie could see everything. "No!" She shouted, not realizing she had shot out of her chair until she heard it hit the floor.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle was at he rside, touching her shoulder without Rosalie even feeling it. She was barely away of him while Alices vision played in her head.

"Its becoming stronger. Every minute you're more decided. There are only two ways left for her. It's one or the other Rose." Alice had walked over to stand in front of Rosalie so she could try to pull her attention away from the vision.

"No." Her voice came out a whisper, sounding hallow to even her own ears.

"Will someone please explain whats going on?" Edward asked, all the anger from earlier had been replaced with curiosity.

"I have to leave." Rosalie said quietly.

"Rose we've already been over that." Emmett said. "We need you hear to keep an eye on her."

"I don't see you leaving, Rose. I don't think you can anymore." She could hear her thinking of not being sure of Jasper not changing his mind if she left. She also felt a painful spike in her chest at the thought of leaving the girl, never seeing her again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She groaned in frustration. She rubbed her hands through her hair in frustration, but they only fell back into place once she was done.

"I love her too." Alice said.

"Love her too?" Rosalie questioned, finally looking up to meet Alices eyes.

Suddenly Rosalie could see everything coming into play. She could see where Alice saw this heading and a shiver ran down her spine. She shook her head horrified and said "No." again.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett was growing frustrated with being left out, and Edward put his hand on his thigh to calm him.

"Emmett, Alice sees her falling for the human." He said, with amusement in his voice, looking over at Rosalie. "Classic."

Emmett let out a big, bellowing laugh. "Is that whats going on?"

"Fall for a human?" Esme couldn't really keep the excitement out of her voice. "With the girl she saved today?"

"What exactly do you see Alice?" Jasper asked, slightly agitated again.

"It depends on how strong she is, how in control. She will either kill her-which would be hard on all of us, not to mention irritating to me- or..." Rosalie glared at her as the vision came across her mind. "Or she will be one of use someday."

Everyone was silent for a moment while Rosalie was shouting again. 'Neither of those are going to happen!"

After another moment of brief silence, Carlisle sighed. "Well this...complicates things."

Emmett laughed. "Thats one way of putting it."

"So the plan stays the same then." He walked back to Esme as he left Rosalie's side. "We stay and watch. Obviously no one will hurt the girl."

Jasper nodded. "I can live with that. If Alice sees only these outcomes..."

"No." Rosalie said almost hysterical. "No." She quickly marched out of the room. Esme touched her arm as she passed but she didn't even feel it.

She was running through the forest before she even realized she left the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She felt like she had been running and thinking for years before she finally realized where her feet had brought her. In her mind she could only see the two visions. Both horrible but one worse than the other. The girl lying limp in her arms, drained. She couldn't let that happen.

So it was no surprise when she looked up to see that she was standing outside the girls room. She hesitated for a moment before climbing in through the window. If she was going to talk to Bella more she would have to ask her to take her safety seriously. Leaving a window unlocked was dangerous for a human. But convenient for Rosalie right this moment.

She stood in the corner of the room, as far away from Bella as she could get while still being able to see her. How could something so fragile turn her life so upside down?

She shuddered slightly and with all of her will power, took a tiny breath. It was agonizing. She regretted it immediately but at the same time she realized something. It didn't hurt as much as it had before. 

She frowned at the thought, but quickly had to jump out the window before she could realize what it meant, as Bella woke up and reached for the light.

She stood underneath the window for a moment before starting to run to the woods again. This was going to become hard for her for entirely different reasons now. She suddenly knew that she would do everything in her power to not hurt this human. Even if that meant trying to find her way around Alices two futures to try and find a happy middle ground. This girls life was worth more than some happiness Rosalie saw in Alices mind. She wouldn't end her life in one way or the other.

She would not let her become a monster like her. No, she would have to find a way to save her.


End file.
